


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And a sweet ending, Loving Sex, M/M, sexually explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson always thought that he would be an Alpha and that Stiles would be an Omega. But things don’t always go the way that you plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Very explicit sex ahead! Hold on tight, possums!

Stiles and Jackson were both young werewolves. They were also both born werewolves. By the age of seventeen, neither of them had expressed yet, but Jackson was sure that he would be an Alpha, and Stiles was sure that he would be an Omega. Their families assured them that they would express at any time, and not to worry about it.

They were both on the lacrosse team at Beacon Hills High School. The were in some of the same classes together. They both ate lunch in the school cafeteria. But Stiles and Jackson didn’t like each other. Jackson would tease Stiles and say mean things to him. Then Stiles would snark back at Jackson and embarrass him. Stiles told his friends that Jackson was an egotistical douche. And Jackson told his friends that Stiles was a nerdy spazz. But there was one problem in this mutual hate fest.  
Stiles and Jackson were secretly attracted to each other.  
Stiles thought that Jackson was beautiful. His china blue eyes, his long eyelashes, his full red mouth, his fair skin, his freckles, and his muscular athletic body.  
Jackson thought that Stiles was adorable. His large amber gold eyes, his long eyelashes, his cute little upturned nose, his cute little pink mouth, his pale skin, his freckles, his little moles, and his long lean strong body.

They saw each other every school day after lacrosse practice in the shower.  
Stiles saw Jackson’s big thick cock, fair skinned, cut, with a blunt head.  
Jackson saw Stiles’ long thick cock, pink, cut, with a big mushroom head.  
Recently they had both noticed that they were looking at each other when they showered. But neither of them said anything about it.

Stiles thought, “Why do I think of Jackson when I jerk off?”  
Jackson thought, “Why do I think of Stiles when I jerk off?”

Jackson tried to make friends with Stiles. Stiles was cautious.  
Jackson walked up to Stiles outside of his locker in the school hallway.  
“Hey, Stiles”, he said. “Want to grab a burger and catch a movie after school?”  
Stiles was standing in shock with his mouth open.  
“I…..guess so”, he said. “That’s the first time that you’ve ever used my first name, Jackson. What happened to, ‘Get out of my way, Stilinski?’”  
Jackson looked at Stiles apprehensively.  
“I just thought that I should start calling you Stiles, since we’re friends now”, he replied.  
Stiles looked more shocked.  
“Friends?”, he said. “We’re friends now? I guess that I didn’t get the memo about that.”  
“Sure we are”, Jackson said. Then quietly, “That is, if you want to be.”  
Stiles looked at Jackson for a minute, trying to determine if it was a joke.  
“Ok, Jackson”, he replied. “Friends now. What movie do you want to see, buddy of mine?”  
Jackson smiled a big relieved smile.  
“You decide”, he said. “Whatever you want. I’ll let you take charge, Stiles.”  
Stiles smiled back. “I believe that I will do that, Jackson”, he said. “I believe that I will do that.”

They started a tentative friendship, building it slowly. Stiles was still suspicious, but he was slowly warming to Jackson. They began to go on dates together, lunch on Saturday, dinner during the week, a movie, roller skating, or bowling. It wasn’t romantic. They hadn’t kissed or had sex yet. They had been dating for three months, and were enjoying each other’s company, laughing and talking about everything that was on their minds. They both had the feeling that they would end up as mates.

And then both of the boys expressed during the same week. And it was a surprise for both of them. Stiles expressed as an Alpha and Jackson expressed as an Omega.

They remained friends, and continued to date, although it was a different dynamic between them. Stiles adjusted immediately to being an Alpha. He had always had a bossy streak anyway, and being an Alpha suited him very well. Jackson, on the other hand, took a while longer to adjust to his unexpected Omega status. His had always been egotistical, and his unexpected status had temporarily taken the wind out of his sails. He was adjusting though. It helped both of them that they were still very attracted to each other. And that both of them now sensed the other one as his mate.

It was Friday afternoon, and most of the students had left the high school building. Stiles thought that he was alone in the locker room. Then he heard someone crying. He walked behind the first row of lockers and found Jackson sobbing uncontrollably.  
Stiles sat down next to Jackson and put his arm around Jackson’s shoulder.  
“What’s wrong, Jackson?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yesterday was my birthday, and my parents didn’t remember”, Jackson sobbed. “They left for Europe today on their vacation.”  
He raised his tear stained face to Stiles.  
“Nobody cares, Stiles.”  
Stiles rubbed Jackson’s back.  
“I care Jackson.”  
Jackson leaned on Stiles’ shoulder and wept.  
“Oh, Stiles! Hold me!”  
Stiles held Jackson close. Then he took Jackson’s hand and said, “Come on Jackson. Let’s go to my house and talk.”  
Jackson stood up. “Ok”, he said. “But what about your dad? Will he mind?”  
“He’s on night duty”, Stiles said.  
Stiles got into his jeep and Jackson followed him in his Porsche.

They went to Stiles’ bedroom. Stiles closed the door. Then he sat on his bed with his back to the headboard. Jackson was standing with his head down, quietly weeping. Stiles spread his arms out.  
“Come here”, he said.  
Jackson sat on the bed and crawled into Stiles’ arms.  
“Oh, Stiles”, he sobbed. Stiles held Jackson close, and planted soft kisses on the top of his head. Jackson looked up at Stiles with tears streaming down his face.  
“I’m so sorry”, he said. “So sorry for all of the teasing and for all of the mean things that I ever said to you. I don’t know why I did that. Maybe I was just taking out all of my hurt on other people. I really do like you. I really want you to be my friend. I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?”  
Stiles’ heart melted and he smiled down at Jackson.  
“Of course I will”, he said. “It’s already done. I forgive you.”  
“Thank you, Stiles”, Jackson said.  
“Will you forgive me for all of my smart aleck remarks?”, Stiles asked.  
“Oh, yes, Stiles”, Jackson said. “I forgive you, too.”  
“Thank you, Jackson”, Stiles said. Jackson snuggled closer to Stiles.  
“Now you can tell me anything”, Stiles said, “and it will be between just you and me”.  
At that moment, Jackson knew that he was truly in love with Stiles, and that he would be in love with him forever.  
Stiles kissed the tears away from Jackson’s face. Jackson looked up at Stiles adoringly.  
Stiles kissed Jackson’s mouth gently. Jackson returned the kiss and licked Stiles’ lips.  
Stiles opened his mouth and they kissed passionately.  
“Oh. Stiles”, Jackson sighed. “I want you.”  
Stiles kissed Jackson again.  
“I want you too, Jackson”, Stiles said.  
They held each other close, whispering each other’s names and kissing over and over.  
“Could I stay with you tonight?”, Jackson said, his eyes and voice pleading.  
“Of course you can”, Stiles said. “Let’s go downstairs to the kitchen and have some dinner. Then we can watch tv and cuddle some more before bedtime. Ok, baby?”  
“Yes”, Jackson said. His face lit up and he looked at Stiles adoringly. “Stiles”, he murmured.

They had dinner. Then they watched tv and cuddled on the sofa. The cuddles turned to kisses, first light and gentle, then hard and passionate.  
“We need to go to bed”, Stiles panted.  
“Yes”, Jackson panted in reply.

When they got to Stiles’ bedroom, they undressed each other. First, their shirts and t-shirts. They pressed against each other, rubbing and kissing each other’s bare chests and backs. Then they removed their shoes and socks. Then they pulled each other’s jeans off. They could see each other’s hardons through their undershorts. Each boy rubbed the other boy’s hardon through his undershorts. They kissed. Then each boy pulled the undershorts off the other boy. Their hardons stood up at an angle, hard, red, and throbbing. They held and stroked each other’s hard cocks.  
“Jackson, you are HUGE!”, Stiles gasped.  
“Stiles, you are LONG!”, Jackson gasped.  
They fell together on the bed, kissing and touching each other.  
Jackson kissed and licked down the moles and freckles on Stiles’ face, neck, chest and stomach. He kissed and licked Stiles‘ hairy treasure trail, then kissed and licked the head of Stiles’ hard cock.  
“You feel so good! And you smell fantastic!“, Jackson said.  
Jackson licked all the way down and back up Stiles’ hard cock. Stiles moaned.  
Jackson swallowed Stiles cock in one move. Stiles writhed in ecstasy.  
“Jackson!”, he moaned.  
Jackson sucked Stiles cock until Stiles groaned and shot his thick hot load of teen boy come into Jackson’s mouth. Jackson swallowed Stiles’ load, then licked his cock clean.  
They kissed sweetly and passionately.  
Stiles kissed and licked down the freckles on Jackson’s face, neck, chest, and stomach.  
He kissed and licked Jackson’s hairy treasure trail, then kissed and licked the head of Jackson’s hard cock.  
“You feel so good as well! And you smell fantastic!”, he said.  
Stiles licked all the way down and back up Jackson’s hard cock. Jackson moaned.  
Stiles swallowed Jackson’s cock in one move. Jackson writhed in ecstasy.  
“Stiles!”, he moaned.  
Stiles sucked Jackson’s cock until Jackson groaned and shot his thick hot load of teen boy come into Stiles’ mouth. Stiles swallowed Jackson’s load, then licked his cock clean.  
They hugged and kissed., a sweet, deep, passionate kiss.  
Stiles smiled. “Wow!”, he said. “That was wonderful!”  
Jackson smiled back. “Yes”, he said. “You are wonderful.”  
Stiles touched Jackson’s face. “You are the one who is wonderful”, he said.

They held each other and kissed. Soon both of them were hard again.  
“Stiles?”, Jackson asked.  
“Yes, baby”, Stiles replied.  
Jackson looked at Stiles with love blazing from his eyes.  
“Fuck me, my love”, Jackson said.  
Stiles smiled tenderly at Jackson.  
“Yes, baby”, he said. “I will.” He held Jackson’s chin and looked into his eyes.  
“Jackson”, Stiles asked, “do you want to be my mate?”  
“Yes, Stiles”, Jackson replied. “Do you want to be my mate?”  
“Yes, Jackson”, Stiles answered. “So we will be mates. That’s for life, you know.”  
“I know”, Jackson said. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
“As I also want to with you”, Stiles replied. “You know what we will need to do to complete the bond, don’t you?”  
“Yes”, Jackson replied. “You will need to give me the mating bite. Then you will need to knot me.” He blushed.  
Stiles kissed Jackson. “It’s alright, baby”, he said. “I’ll be gentle.”

Stiles arranged Jackson until he was flat on his back. “I want to see your face while I fuck you”, Stiles said. They kissed for a while. Then Stiles kissed and licked down Jackson’s body. He kissed, nibbled, and licked Jackson’s pink erect nipples, as Jackson groaned with arousal. Then Stiles licked Jackson’s hairy treasure trail until it was wet with his saliva. He moved down, licking and sucking on Jackson’s huge hard cock and big balls.  
“Stiles!”, Jackson moaned. Stiles pushed Jackson’s ankles up to his chest and had Jackson hold them. Then he began to kiss and lick Jackson’s tight boy hole. Jackson moaned in ecstasy. Stile pushed his tongue inside Jackson, making Jackson writhe and pant beneath him. “You taste so good”, Stiles said. As Stiles speared his wet tongue inside Jackson, he reached for the lube under his pillow. He lubed his fingers. Then he slipped one finger inside Jackson’s tight hole.  
“Oh, yes! Stiles!” Jackson said. Stiles slipped another finger inside Jackson and scissored the two fingers. Jackson was a writhing mess. Then Stiles slipped in a third finger. Then a fourth. He found Jackson’s prostate and rubbed against it again and again.  
“Stiles! Stiles!”, Jackson moaned. “Fuck me, babe! Fuck me now!”  
Stiles smiled and kissed Jackson. Then he withdrew his fingers and lubed his long, thick, hard cock. His cock was hard, purple, and throbbing. He pushed the head of his cock against Jackson’s little pink boy hole.  
“Ready, Baby Boy?”, Stiles asked.  
“Yes, Daddy”, Jackson replied.

Stiles slowly pushed his long thick hard cock into Jackson’s exquisite tight warmth. He bottomed out. Jackson felt the onslaught of sensation as Stiles’ huge hard cock filled him and he felt Stiles’ big balls against his ass. Stiles felt sparks up and down his spine as Jackson’s sweet tight ass engulfed his throbbing hard cock.  
“Move, Stiles!” Jackson moaned. “Please move!”  
Stiles began to fuck Jackson in long, hard strokes. He would almost pull out, then slam back in and fuck Jackson hard. Jackson was consumed by the sensation of Stiles inside of him.  
“Fuck me, Daddy!”, Jackson moaned. “Fuck me!”  
“Oh, Baby Boy”, Stiles said. “You’re so warm and tight inside! You feel so good around daddy’s cock!”  
Stiles found the right angle to push against Jackson’s prostate. Jackson moaned in overwhelming pleasure as Stiles brought him closer and closer to his release. Stiles felt the overwhelming pleasure in his groin as he neared his own release.  
Jackson cried out, “I want you, Stiles. My mate. My Alpha. Mark me! Knot me, Daddy!” Stiles let out his fangs as he bit Jackson’s left shoulder near his neck. Jackson cried out. Then Stiles licked and kissed the wound until it healed, and Jackson felt a warm glow at the mating bite. Then Stiles fucked Jackson a few more hard strokes until his swollen knot breached Jackson’s rim and went inside him. Jackson cried out again. Then the pain was replaced by incredible pleasure. Stiles moved his knot against Jackson’s prostate and Jackson moaned and came, shooting long ropes of thick white come, covering his chest and stomach, messy and hot.  
“Stiles!”, Jackson moaned. “Stiles!”  
Jackson clenched around Stiles’ cock, causing Stiles to moan and come, shooting long streams of thick hot come deep inside of Jackson.  
“Jackson!”, Stiles moaned. “Jackson baby!”  
Stiles continued to shoot what seemed like gallons of come inside of Jackson, being held inside of him by Stiles’ swollen knot.  
They kissed, a long, wet, sweet kiss.  
“How long will we be tied together?”, Jackson asked.  
“About half an hour, I think”, Stiles replied. “I’m not sure, because this is the first time I’ve ever knotted anyone. That’s only for my mate.”  
Jackson smiled. “Your mate”, he sighed. “I like that word.”  
Stiles smiled and kissed Jackson again. “So do I”, he replied.

After Stiles’ knot went down, he pulled out of Jackson and laid down beside him.  
They kissed and then looked into each other’s eyes.  
Jackson said, “Stiles, I…..I love you.” He held his breath in apprehension. What would Stiles’ reply be?  
Stiles said, “I love you too, Jackson” Jackson let out his breath in relief.  
“Oh baby, I love you so much!”, Jackson said.  
“And I love you so much, baby!”, Stiles replied.  
“Thank you Stiles”, Jackson said.  
“For what, baby?”, Stiles asked.  
“For this. For us. For you”, Jackson said.  
Stiles held Jackson’s face in his hands.  
‘Happy Birthday, sweetheart”, he said.  
Jackson felt warmth and love and belonging filling his heart. He hugged and kissed Stiles.  
“You made it happy, darling”, Jackson said.  
Jackson gently traced his finger around Stiles’ mouth. He looked at Stiles as if he were the most precious thing on earth.  
“How did I get so lucky to find you?”, he asked.  
“I’m the lucky one”, Stiles replied.  
“Mate. Mine”, Jackson said.  
“Mate. Mine”, Stiles replied.  
They hugged and kissed, and made long, tender, sweet love all night.

The next morning they woke up in each other’s arms. After hugging, kissing, and giving each other long, sweet blowjobs, they went down to the kitchen and made breakfast. As they were feeding each other scrambled eggs and kissing each other in between bites, Stiles’ dad came in the front door and walked into the kitchen. He didn’t seem surprised to see Jackson there, or to see both boys wearing just their boxer briefs.  
“Hello, son”, he said. “Hello, Jackson. Saw your car in the driveway. Engine‘s cold.”  
He grinned.  
“Hello, dad”, Stiles replied.  
“Hello, sheriff”, Jackson said.  
“So I guess that you two finally realized that you are mates. It’s about time”, the sheriff said. “You’ve been dancing around each other for months now.”  
Both boys blushed.  
“Dad”, Stiles said. “You’re embarrassing us.”  
The sheriff grinned again. “But that's my job, Stiles”, he said.  
He looked at Jackson. “So, Jackson”, he said. “I guess that you kind of like my son.”  
“Yes sir”, Jackson replied. “Actually, I’m in love with him, sir.”  
“And you, Stiles?”, the sheriff asked.  
“I’m in love with him too, dad”, Stiles replied.  
John Stilinski smiled at the two boys.  
“Good”, he said. “Welcome to the family, Jackson.” He stood both boys up for a group hug.  
“Thank you, sheriff”, Jackson said.  
“Thank you, dad”, Stiles said.  
“Now, let’s fix some more breakfast”, John said. “Do I smell bacon? Real bacon?”  
“Yes, dad”, Stiles replied. “Real bacon. But just this once!”

On Monday morning, Jackson pulled Stiles over to his Porsche.  
“Since we are mates now, I think that we should drive to school together”, Jackson said.  
Stiles smiled and kissed him. “I think so too, baby”, he said.

When they got to school, Jackson held Stiles hand. “I want everyone to know that we are mates, that you are mine and I am yours”, Jackson told Stiles. “And that we are in love.” Stiles kissed him again. They held hands and kissed every chance that they had that day. They sat together in class and in the cafeteria. And everyone in school knew that Stiles and Jackson were in love.

They were sitting in the porch swing, with Jackson leaning his head on Stiles’ shoulder.  
“What about Senior Prom?”, Jackson asked.  
“I’m going to ask the most beautiful boy in the world to go with me”, Stiles replied as he ruffled Jackson’s hair.  
“Then you’re asking yourself to go?”, Jackson said with a grin.  
“No, silly”, Stiles replied. “I’m asking you.” He looked into Jackson’s eyes and said solemnly, “Jackson Whittemore, will you do me the honor of going to the Senior Prom with me?”  
Jackson looked back into Stiles’ eyes and replied, “Yes, Stiles Stilinski, I will go to the Senior Prom with you. Only I’m the one that’s honored that you asked me.”  
They held each other very close and whispered endearments to each other until it was time to go inside for dinner.

Prom night. Stiles and Jackson are ready to go to the prom. They are wearing tuxedos.  
“You are the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen”, Jackson said.  
“No, you are, my love”, Stiles replied.

Graduation. Everyone will be going their own way to different colleges. Stiles and Jackson both have scholarships to Stanford. They will be living together in a small apartment.

After they graduated from Stanford, Stiles and Jackson moved back to Beacon Hills and got jobs there. They bought a house near the sheriff, so that they could keep an eye on him. (“Turkey bacon, dad. Turkey bacon.”)

And then Stiles and Jackson got married. At the wedding, they both wrote their own vows. And told everyone there how much they loved each other.  
Stiles said: “I was lonely and unhappy, and he came into my life and brought me love and happiness. I’ve never known a sweeter, more gentle, more loving person in my entire life. Jackson is everything that I thought I couldn’t have, and everything that I’m humbly grateful every day that I do have“. He turned to Jackson. “I love you, sweetheart.”  
Jackson said: “This wonderful, sweet, loving man cares about me. Truly and deeply. From the first day that we began dating, he cared. When no one else cared, Stiles did. When I was crying and alone, Stiles cared. And now every year on that special day Stiles wakes me up and says,  
'Happy Birthday, sweetheart. I love you.'” He turned to Stiles. “I love you, darling.”

Stiles and Jackson. Together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
